The Dynamic Duo Down Under
by RivErStaR
Summary: Woo hoo have had time to update - damn uni essays had 4 to write : ( anyway pleeze enjoy this whilst you can coz I might not have time to write more for a while but I promise to try to update as best and as quickly as I can - Thanx for being so patient
1. And so it begins...

Disclaimer: Have never written one of these so if it's wrong someone pleeze tell me. Ok I don't own any of these characters so don't sue. Oh except for Sean - I do believe I made him up tho : ) I dunno who owns them but I reckon that since the show was axed then technically no-one owns them anymore but hey - I still don't own them.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this to my inspirer Forever Fairy. Thanx so much for encouraging me to write one of these lil fics and I'm forever in your dept. Thanx heaps. Now on with the story  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was early one day in winter, and that means that it was as cold as ever and Declan was extremely cold on this particular day as he walked through the grounds at the NOU. In a typical Declan fashion, he was not watching where he was going and ran smack bang into a tree. Mind you this tree had been there for, well, lets just say that it was there way before Declan had started teaching at the University.  
  
"Stupid, God-damned tree," he muttered to himself. "Why on earth would anyone plant a tree that size there?"  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Declan's friend, or colleague, or assistant (you pick) Miranda had witnessed the whole event and casually sidled up to him.  
  
"Plant what where," she smirked. Of course she already knew the answer but hey, she liked to tease and Declan was just so fun to tease. Plus he didn't know she'd seen him hit the tree.  
  
"Oh hey Miranda," Declan replied after recovering from the shock she gave him by sneaking up upon him. "Nothing. Just some stupid run in with nature that's all. Nothing of real importance."  
  
Miranda couldn't help herself so she laughed. Not to hurt his feelings but just to let him know or perhaps realise that he was still as clumsy as ever. Declan just glared at her, but deep inside he knew she was kidding. They continued their walk towards the buildings and once they arrived, Miranda said goodbye then headed towards the science labs while Declan went to his office in the anthropology department.  
  
For Declan, the day passed so slowly it wasn't funny. Lets just say, have you ever tried to race snails? Well to Declan that seemed as though it would finish a lot sooner than his day. His first class, to him anyway, felt like it lasted for five hours instead of one and he was just so, well I don't know, antsy? Anyway, by the time the last class was half way through he decided he couldn't take it anymore so he dismissed the class early. Before they all left though Declan had one last thing to say to them all. (Hey don't all teachers who let you out early have an ulterior motive?)  
  
"Ok peoples listen up," he started before the entire room emptied. "At the beginning of the next class I want everyone to hand in printed out copies of their notes from today's lecture, and yes Sean that means and includes you. Am I understood?" The response he got was a barely audible groan from the students and some even looked worried as it was obvious to Declan that they hadn't taken notes or even bothered to pay attention.  
  
'Well that's their tough luck,' he thought as he started to gather up his stuff. 'They should have been paying attention.' As he finished collecting his books and stuff, he started to speak out loud.  
  
"I know I should go and see Miranda. She might be finished for the day." By this stage he was just about to walk down the corridor when he stopped at the door and turned around. "What d'ya reckon Moley?"  
  
The mutt barked in return and Declan just laughed. After all, he did think that it was less crazy talking to a dog than talking to one's self.  
  
Quickly Declan made his way to the science labs but not before grabbing a bite to eat. He was always hungry and hey, seriously he didn't care. As he arrived at the lab door, he stopped to chuck his rubbish in the bin when an article from the paper, which was lying open on the pile of rubbish, caught his attention. He grabbed it and started to read.  
  
"In an unusual event in Australia, strange noises have been heard as well as the disappearance of items from the Daintree National Rainforest. Park rangers have no idea how to explain this although they did mention that weird footprints have been seen by the creek that runs through the rainforest."  
  
The article continues but Declan has read all he needs to know. He chucks his rubbish in the bin and barges into the lab frightening the b'Jesus out of Miranda in the process.  
  
"Declan, what the hell," Miranda shrieks in fright. "Don't go doing that how many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Declan puts on his best goofy grin and apologises, "yeh sorry Miranda it's just that I found this article that I'm interested in and I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip with me to Australia?"  
  
Miranda turns around and studies Declan's face to see if he's serious or not. With him it's usually hard to tell. However even Miranda this time has to admit that he does look awfully serious. "Ok Declan, what's the catch," she studiously comments.  
  
"What!! There's not catch," he defends. "I found this case for us to work on and is it my fault that it happens to be in Australia?" With that last statement he does his cute lil puppy dog eyes and hopes that Miranda will agree and lets face it folks, who can say no to him. Not me that's for sure.  
  
"Well," Miranda starts still not sure. "Ok but I'm only going coz it's summer over there now and it'll get me outta this cold weather we have. Plus there're supposed to be good beaches over there." She smiles at the thought of seeing Declan at a beach. Knowing her luck, he'll end up nearly drowning in the waves or something.  
  
"Great we leave in first thing tomorrow morning," Declan says enthusiastically. "Crap, I'd better get home to go pack then. It takes me longer to pack than you."  
  
Miranda just smiles at this comment as she knows that Declan is one of those people who'd pack the kitchen sink if he could. "What about Peggy is she gunna come too?" She asks hoping that the answer is not affirmative.  
  
Declan thinks about this for a minute. "No she's not coming. She said she's too busy," he lied. (After all, you and I both know he did no such thing coz he found the article conveniently placed in a bin outside the lab Miranda was in. Wow wasn't that well thought out.)  
  
"Ok," Miranda replied and started packing up her equipment. "I'll see you tomorrow at what time?"  
  
'Hell,' Declan thought. 'How am I supposed to know I haven't even booked the flight yet!' "Umm, I'll call you later with the details ok?"  
  
Miranda just grinned, she did after all know that Declan hadn't planned this but she decided to play along. "Ok I'll talk to you later tonight then."  
  
"Righteo then I'll catch you later," Declan said. "See you round." With that Declan has left the building. (I couldn't help myself lol)  
  
Later that night, at about 11:30pm, Miranda's phone began to ring. 'Now I wonder who that could be?' she sarcastically thought to herself.  
  
"Hello Declan," she said when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Whoa man," came the reply from the other end. "Miranda are you sure you're not psychic?"  
  
Miranda just sighed. "Yes Declan I know for a fact I'm not psychic now what did you want?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at 5:15am and our flight leaves at 6:30am ok?"  
  
"Ok Declan I'll see you then and make sure you set your alarm this time."  
  
"Will do M'ran. Catch you then night."  
  
"Night Declan." And with that she hung up the phone and went to bed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Declan dragged his carcass out of his nice comfy bed. "Man it is so wrong to be getting up before the birds." He looked at the clock and it said 4:15am, which gave him a total of 30 mins to get ready coz it takes him 15 mins to get to Miranda's house. So he jumped into the shower and was out in less than 2 mins (and lets face it girls, none of us really know how to do that). He pulled on clothes that didn't match, hey cut him so slack coz he'd packed everything else, and went to get some brekkie. He raided his cupboards and pantry and surprise, surprise they were bare, so he grabbed his stuff, and Mole and jumped in the car and headed to the nearest 7/11 store coz lets face it kids, what diner is open before 5 in the morning!!  
  
Anywayze, so he's got his brekkie, and is feeding half of it to Mole, as he speeds towards Miranda's. As he arrives he sees her locking her front door. He smiles at this. 'Miranda's always on time even when I'm late.' He thinks. As she heads towards his banged up truck (if you can call it that), he gets his first real look at her. 'Damn,' he thinks. 'How can she look so good this early in the morning?' He looks at his own reflection in the rear-view mirror and sees a stubbly chin and unkempt hair. He sighs, 'she'll never fall for someone like me.'  
  
Just then there's a tap at the window and he looks up to see Miranda peering in. She opens the door, loads her stuff on the back and climbs in. Declan kangaroos off (pardon the expression) before she even has the chance to shut her door. She finally gets it shut after a huge struggle, and after nearly falling out twice, and puts her seatbelt on, which is a necessity when travelling in Declan's truck. (I'm gunna call it a truck ok)  
  
Eventually they pull up at the airport and Declan parks. They climb out and grab their gear. Declan of course has thousands of bags whilst Miranda only has one relatively small one. Mole, who is in a doggy carry cage (or whatever they're called) barks and Declan picks him up and takes him too.  
  
We'll skip some here, as it's just a mad dash to the gate, and as usual D. trips over and makes them even later and we'll pick them up as they're seated in their economy seats about to take off.  
  
So our two intrepid explorers are seated side by side in economy class (it's better coz that means that if the plane crashes after being in a nose dive, the pilots and 1st class passengers die first coz they're in the front of the plane hee hee). So they both have their belts on and the plane heads down the runway. Once they're in the air, Declan removes his belt and turns to Miranda who is asleep beside him. He sorta half remembers her once telling him that she was a nervous flyer so if it was true, she'd probably taken Valium or something to knock her out.  
  
A couple of hours later the plane is over the Pacific Ocean, and what a marvellous thing it is too. Miranda stirs in her seat and Declan says, "hey sleepy, welcome back to the land of the living."  
  
Miranda just groans. "Are we there yet?" she queries even though she knows the answer.  
  
Declan, who can't help himself replies to her obvious rhetoric. "No we've still got another hour or so to go."  
  
Not being able to help herself, she rolls her eyes and closes them once again before quickly opening them as the plane shakes and shudders.  
  
Wide-awake now Miranda nervously asks Declan "What's going on? What's wrong with the plane?"  
  
"I don't know I'm goi." was all Declan could manage to say before the lights in the plane went out and it started plummeting towards the deep waters below. Screams could be heard from the other passengers but for some strange reason Miranda seemed oddly calm.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N Is it because she's responsible for the crash or is the reason more simple - stay tuned to find out more. 


	2. Declan. Miranda a plane and Internationa...

Disclaimer: Didn't I already write one of these in the 1st chapter?? Oh well, not mine, blah, blah, and blah. Never gunna be and I'm not making no profit from this story, am just taking them on a lil trip to the land of Oz coz they need a holiday to some of our famous beaches ; )  
  
A/N: I don't know why but I seem to be writing this, as tho the narrator is a third party or something. Kinda like a journal entry. I didn't intend on this happening, it just did. Ok so now on with the show.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok right so where was I? Oh right I remember now. The last time we saw our two eager explorers (I'm gunna call em that so there : P) they were on a flight from Oregon to Sydney (yay go Sydney). Of course I left a cliffhanger so I stopped intentionally at the part where the plane was plummeting towards the dark, dank depths of the Pacific Ocean below.  
  
Now the passengers were scared, and rightfully so I might add, with the flight attendant doing all she could to try and keep them calm but to no avail. Miranda, who is still drowsy from her 'relaxation drugs' has fallen back asleep in her chair whilst Declan is looking on at her staring in bewilderment. Concern is evident on his face as he thinks to himself, 'She's taken Valium or something and it has knocked her right out. What if she needs to save herself and she's not awake? What if she dies because of the drugs she's taken?' In Declan's mind, this was his foremost thought. He wouldn't know what to do if something ever happened to his beloved Miranda.  
  
The tension on the plane was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Everyone was feeling strained and scared, even Declan. However, before the effects of adrenalin could kick in, the cabin lights are switched back on and the plane begins to regain all lost altitude. It appears the worst is over and just as well because everyone knows the heroes of the story can't die. The next thing Declan hears is a voice coming through the plane's speakers. "Sorry about that Ladies and Gentlemen (Declan a gentleman?? Lol). It appears we just hit a bit of turbulence but the worst is over now so just sit back and enjoy the rest of the flight."  
  
"Enjoy the rest of the flight," Declan said. "Yeh right in his dreams." Declan was never one to just forget about near death experiences. He'd been through too many already and to him life was special. More importantly, Miranda's life was the most important. Before he could give this another thought, the flight attendant wheeled a food trolley down the aisle and as we all know, Declan is forever hungry so he stopped her and grabbed some food to put an end to his hunger (for the time being anyways).  
  
Once the food had been handed out to all the hungry passengers, all traces of stress were washed away from the faces of all. Signs of relief could be seen as easy as looking at your hands and feet. You know that feeling you get after finally being able to use the toilet after holding it in for so long? Well the feeling you get after finally being able to relieve yourself was probably how the people on that plane felt once they knew they were safe. Anyway, the plane continued and Miranda never stirred once. It occurred to Declan that she was probably unaware of the danger she was in as the plane plummeted downwards. Declan, who was now happily munching away on something, (we all know how crappy airplane food is (), seemed to be content. He looked like the cat that got the cream. It was real cute.  
  
Once Declan had finished stuffing his face, he just laid back and closed his eyes. He was soon neither awake nor asleep. And as the rest of the trip was uneventful, I'm going to skip ahead to the arrival at Sydney International Airport. (I did this, as I know you all want action not some airplane drama ()  
  
The plane landed with a huge bump, bump down the runway. 'Where on earth did this pilot get his license?' Declan thought. 'I'll bet it was once a promotion from Kellogg's and was in his Cornflakes box.' Which was probably highly likely as once the Kellogg Company did do this. (A/N: I'd like to add here that I don't own the Kellogg Company either and I am using it (and Cornflakes) without permission and I am making no profit from it either. Bugger!!)  
  
So, the plane has touched down and the passengers all get off. Declan, who is trying to 'revive' Miranda is the last to leave with a very drowsy friend being carried in his arms. He goes to the departures board to check the time that their next flight leaves.  
  
"Ah there it is," Declan exclaims to a now semi-awake Miranda. "Sydney to Brisbane. We have about an hour to kill before it leaves. I think we should just wait here. You're in no state to travel."  
  
"Mmmph," came the nearly incoherent reply from Miranda. She was totally out of if. And seriously I can't blame her. After all, the safest place to be is on the ground. Have you ever been up in the Centre Point Tower in Sydney? It tells you how much it is swaying!! It makes you very nauseous. Plus the windows lean outwards so you can sit on them and have only glass under you. To make it worse there is even a revolving restaurant up there too. Anyway I'm not here to give you a doco on the tower. Perhaps some other time.  
  
Ok so the hour goes by and Declan carries Miranda onto their flight. This flight only takes about 40 mins, as it's not that far by plane. So when they arrive it's 7:12pm so Declan hails a taxi and tells the driver to take them to the Stamford Plaza one of the more elite hotels in the city (only because NOU decided to pay for the trip). They arrive about 20 minutes later due to Brisbane's nightlife going off but they got there none the less. Declan climbs out of the taxi and helps a still very drowsy Miranda to her feet. The bellhop takes their luggage to their room (they have to share as the NOU is paying $328 per night at this hotel per room) while Declan stays behind to fill out all necessary details. He finally gets the key and hot tails it outta there.  
  
Once in the room, Miranda finds the bed (they have to share that too), climbs in and falls asleep leaving Declan standing there just watching her. As he watches he can see that she has fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He can't help but smile at the innocent beauty on the bed in front of him, so he walks over and gently brushes her silky dark hair from her pale beautiful face, and pulls the blankets over her and heads towards the couch for the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning comes and Declan awakes to see Miranda sitting at the table sipping much needed coffee. He notices that she's looking a whole hellava lot better than she did last night and that whilst she's drinking her coffee she's reading something.  
  
"Hey Miranda," he says to her. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
Miranda just looks at him as he asks this. "I'm reading Declan," she casually replies. "You've heard of it haven't you?"  
  
Declan gives her his best 'you're a smart-ass you know that' look but it didn't work so he just turned around and headed toward the bathroom but not before adding "I'm going to have a shower now. You know what they are don't you?" And before she could reply, he had locked the door and turned the shower on.  
  
About 10 minutes later Declan emerges from the bathroom with his hair sopping wet. He walks up behind Miranda and leans over her and begins to read over her shoulder.  
  
"Ugg Declan!!" she exclaims. "Haven't you heard of towels and drying your hair? Look what you've done now." She points to the now soaking wet newspaper. "How am I supposed to read this now?"  
  
Declan just grins at her. "It's not like there was anything worth reading in it anyway," Declan tells her. "Gimme a break and go get ready so we can go do some quick sight seeing before we leave for Cooktown."  
  
Miranda just looks at Declan and then reluctantly stands up and heads off towards the bathroom. She re-emerges about an hour later wearing black jeans, a dark blood red spaghetti strap top and a black jacket with silver trimming around the edges. In other words she comes out wearing typical Miranda attire.  
  
"I'm ready to go Declan," she says to him. When she locates him he's in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Come on Declan we can buy breakfast before we start looking around."  
  
"That sounds great," Declan replies enthusiastically. "Alright lets go." And the two of them leave the hotel for a whole day's worth of sight seeing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: I'd like to use this opportunity to apologise if I have written this in past tense, then present tense back to past again. It has always been a habit of mine and I'll try harder next time to not do it. BTW - I'd like to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews. Keep em coming guys. 


	3. Tourism and One Bed "Oh! The Possibiliti...

Disclaimer: Oh for crying out loud!! - There's one in the first chapter. Isn't that enough?? I mean I'm not going to claim that I own them now when I have already stated that they're never gunna be mine.  
  
A/N: Ok campers goodie o. Sorry I guess you can see I'm a StarGate fan too. At least I've finally had time to type this up and post it. I blame uni work - Damn assignments : ( I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and also for the kind remarks saying that the story's good. I'm pleezed coz I like it too. I'd also like to thank em for bringing to my attention that I left Mole behind. Don't I feel stupid *g* Sorry bout that mutt. Well enough of this stuff and on to chappie 3.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alrighty, so Miranda and Declan had managed to get themselves ready to go on a tour of Brisbane (the poor things) and were about to go when.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK!!  
  
About a minute passed and Declan had done nothing. "Are you going to get that?" Miranda asked quickly. "Or should I get it or are we going to pretend that we're not here and never answer it?"  
  
Declan, who was still completely oblivious to all looked at her and.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!!!!  
  
"Oh right," he finally said as he reacted to the now constant banging on the door. "I'll get it." He stepped up to the door and opened it only to find a youngish bellhop, (who's name was George - It was written on his name tag), standing on the other side. "Bout time," he rudely mumbled. Luckily for him the words were incoherent to both Miranda and Declan. (The rude and ungrateful lil imp : ) "Um. Declan Dunn?" he finally asked. "I have a delivery for you and I think you will want this."  
  
Miranda stepped forward and stared at George (I can no longer be bothered calling him 'the bellhop'). "You have a delivery? For us?" she queried. "No-one really knows we're here so who could of sent something for us?" Nothing ever got past her quick and sharp-witted mind. "So George, what exactly is this 'delivery'?"  
  
George opened his mouth to speak but instead of words a loud bark escaped his lips. WOOF, WOOF!!  
  
"Moley!" Declan exclaimed rather loudly. "Oh man I can't believe that I forgot all about him. I left him at the airport I can't believe that I did that. I'm so sorry lil buddy. Forgive me?"  
  
Mole barked, as if this was some sort of apology whilst Miranda just grinned in her beautifully gothic way. "I don't believe that you left him behind anyway coz you two are like almost inseparable."  
  
The bellhop, who by this stage had retreated a few steps from the open door, stood stunned as he stared intently at the beautiful face of Miranda. Both her and Declan seemed to have forgotten about his presence there until he piped up and said, "he arrived here at the hotel by a taxi sent by the airport." The duo looked at him slightly confused so he continued, "they found a tag on his collar with your name and address on it so they called all the hotels in the vicinity of the airport and asked if you were a guest here. Luckily for everyone they found you."  
  
"Well thanks for bringing him up here. Um I don't suppose he's allowed to stay in the hotel so do you know if there's a boarding kennel nearby?" he asked George.  
  
George, still ogling Miranda smartly answered him, "This has been discussed with the manager and since the two of you are paying an enormous amount for the room, he has agreed to let the dog remain up here provided he stays on the balcony at all times. If you agree to this then there should be no problem." With that statement, he backed away from the open door, and finally lowered is gaze from Miranda's face (and about time too, she is after all only for D. to look at). He quickly and quietly followed the hallway to the elevator and disappeared.  
  
Mole, still in his cage barked again and again desperately wanting release from his confinement. I mean seriously, would you want to be locked in a cage for as long as he was. No!! Of course not I hear you all say, so that means cut the dog some slack. Especially since he can't talk either.  
  
Miranda walked to the door and pointlessly shut it. They were going to go out in a few minutes anyway so seriously closing the door was a pointless exercise. Which was a bit weird as Miranda rarely did anything pointless, as she is certainly a girl with real brains in her head. To be honest though, her thoughts weren't on the door, they were extremely focused on Declan who was playing games and tickling the newly released mutt. 'He's so cute when he plays with Mole like that,' she thought. 'Cute!! Where did that come from?' She shook her head hoping to clear it of such thoughts and when it didn't work she took a step towards Declan and said, "hey!! Earth to Declan. Are we going out today at all?"  
  
"Oh yeh sorry M'ran," he apologised. "I guess I got carried away." Declan looked at her sheepishly. "We'd better get going coz I wanna check out real Aussie cuisine coz I've heard it's, I quote, "good stuff. What d'ya reckon Moley?"  
  
"Woof woof!!" the dog returned on que. Declan put a lead on Mole, mind you he was not happy, after all, every dog needs his freedom, but not on the streets of Brisbane though. He'd get lost or run over for sure. So once the lead was on the mutt, Declan and Miranda left the confines of their hotel room and made their way to the busy city streets below.  
  
Ok right, now since I'm the author of this I'm gunna spare you all the details of the duo's journey through Brisbane coz for all of you out there who don't know what it's like, it's really boring as, no offence to those of you who live there!! : ) Now if they were located on the Gold Coast - Well that'd be a different story but since for the time being I can do nothing about their location we're all gunna haf to sit back and suffer a bit more (just a lil bit more I promise).  
  
Right, now with that out of the way I can get back to business. So, later that evening, much later I might add, Declan, Miranda, and Mole (note: I didn't leave him behind this time *g*) arrived back at their room. Yes in case you hadn't realised earlier, they are sharing a room that contains one double bed only. It should make things more interesting. (BTW, their room number is 526. Sound familiar : )  
  
"Man am I stuffed," Declan groaned as he slumped his dog-tired (please excuse the expression) body on the sofa. "Them Aussie's sure know how to cook up a storm. They have great food. Is it any wonder their not one of those third world countries if they have chow like that!!"  
  
Miranda's reply came from the seat beside him. "Well I was told that you can't life a good and wholesome life if you've never experienced a true Aussie Barbie."  
  
The surprise on Declan's face was so blatantly obvious that he almost died of shock. After all, Miranda had just mentioned something about her personal life, which she would never do under normal circumstances. Maybe she was ill. So Declan, true to form teased her a bit about her sharing of info. "Wow Miss Fiegelstein, aren't you a lil well of knowledge about this country. Was the Internet the source of these terra bites of info or do you have another lil stash of knowledge somewhere that I don't know about?" The smirk on his face showed his undeniable pleasure at tormenting the poor girl.  
  
"Actually, this lil 'bite' of info, as you want to call it, was told to me by my Dad," she said quite matter o' factually. "If I remember right, he told me that they would be able to live here as Australia is a beautiful country. Why the hell am I even telling you this??" She halted her words before she gave out any further information on her life.  
  
Miranda was, of course, not one who would willingly share personal details of her life even if you tried to squeeze them out of her. She was as stubborn as a mule when it came to this. Declan spotted her uneasiness but he continued to press her more gently. "Hey it is ok to share information about your life. I mean I've known you for what, 3 years and I know next to nothing about you. When it's fine with you sometime in the near future, I hope you decide to share some of your life with me."  
  
Now it was extremely late at night and the fatigue was beginning to show. Even Mole, who was usually nearly always boisterous, seemed quieter and worn out. (I don't know how coz I mean dogs have it easy compared to us!!) So up stood Miranda and she headed toward the bedroom. "Declan, it's late and I'm tired," she told him. "I you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Upon her arrival at the bedroom, she stopped and turned to face Declan. It was only now that she realised that they only had one bed. "Hey, where's the other bed?"  
  
Declan got up and practically ran to the room Miranda was in. "Um. ah. I dunno," he stammered. "I guess we, ah, have to share that one." As he turned to leave he heard Miranda mutter a very quiet 'fine.' Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events for the two of them.  
  
Miranda quickly changed and the moment her head hit the uncomfortable hotel pillow, she was in the land of nod. And considering her current location in Oz, I think I'd find the land of nod appealing too.  
  
Meanwhile, Declan now once again sitting on the couch was very quietly muttering to himself as Mole was on the balcony and well he'd be out there if he wasn't so scared of heights. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself. "We can share? Why on earth did I say that?" That was as far as his thoughts got as he was too tired to even attempt to put another sentence together so he picked his worn out body (and a nice one it is too I might add) and traipsed quietly into the bedroom so as not to disturb 'his' sleeping beauty.  
  
As he entered, he saw Miranda curled up in black satin pj's (come on what other colour could they be. I was thinking of making them lime green but I want Declan to be alive so I can have another chappie to write). 'Damn she's beautiful,' he thought as he allowed his tired eyes to roam up her slightly uncovered slumbering form. He stepped toward her and pulled the sheet over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold in the morning. Sure it may be summer in Oz at the moment but hey, the morning's can be killers. You can get such stiff necks if you don't have them covered. Very unpleasant. Anyway, so Declan stripped to his boxers (yes he's a boxers man - No briefs for him) and climbed into the bed next to Miranda.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Declan awoke finding that there was something warm beside him. Not knowing where he was for a moment, he thought that the warm body was Mole, until the body snuggled closer to him. He looked down and saw that the body belonged to his dream girl, Miranda. Only this was sure as hell no dream, he was quite awake.  
  
'I always wanted to know what it would be like to wake up next to her,' he thought as he smiled at her still asleep body. 'I could definitely get used to this.' He tightened his grip on her and prepared to go back to sleep when she stirred from her peaceful slumber. "Hey," he said to her. "Sleep well?"  
  
Miranda's eyelids fluttered prettily open as she replied, "Hey. I've never slept better in my entire life." 'Oh my god,' she thought. 'Did I just say that?' Once she realised what she'd said, Miranda high-tailed it out of the bed and headed for the bathroom in record breaking speed leaving Declan in the bed in a haze wondering what the hell had just happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well I'm going to leave it here for now coz I envy them 2 coz they get to sleep and I need to so hope y'all enjoy this part and pleeze r + r 


End file.
